


all spelling out desire

by naughtyskeletonpuns (badskeletonpuns)



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, Lots of Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, emily and sammy are good friends forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 23:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/pseuds/naughtyskeletonpuns
Summary: Ben is the center of poly V with Sammy and Emily as the other ends. Everyone knows who is dating whom and is a big fan of the situation, and Emily and Sammy are good good friends.Extremely enthusiastic porn all the way down, folks.





	all spelling out desire

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [kfamchallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kfamchallenge) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Ben is a trans man, which means he has little to no refractory period in bed. Sammy and Emily take spectacular advantage of this, and tag-team him until he cries (in a good way!)
> 
> Bonus points for them gently asking Ben, a sobbing mess by this point, if he needs them to stop, and him through tears going 'DON'T YOU DARE STOP.'
> 
> No Sammy/Emily, please. Pure poly V here.

Ben doesn’t bring it up. He wouldn’t—for all his brazen energy, he’s still so easily flustered. He wants it, though.

‘It’ being sex, of course. Specifically, sex with both Sammy and Emily at once. Ben wouldn’t want to make either of them uncomfortable, which is kind of him, but here’s the thing: Ben is so damn hot and so damn needy and Sammy and Emily fucking love it. They love  _ him _ , and the chance to work together to take him apart? 

That’d be a damn miracle.

But Ben won’t bring it up, so they have to figure it out on their own. 

 Sammy sees it first. He and Ben are making out on the table. Or at least Ben is on the table, legs wrapped around Sammy’s waist in an effort to ensure Sammy doesn’t go anywhere. (The effort isn’t really needed—there’s nowhere else Sammy wants to be.)

“Can I—” Sammy gets out when they come up for air, letting his hand rest on the button of Ben’s jeans.

“Fuckin’, shit,  _ please _ .” Ben stumbles over his words, too busy trying to get closer to Sammy to bother with coherency. 

Sammy undoes his jeans and slips his hand into them to start fingering Ben, drawing his fingers through folds already slick and wet. 

“Touch me,” Ben begs. He presses his forehead into the crook of Sammy’s neck and shoulder, thrusting up into Sammy’s hand. 

“I am touching you,” Sammy murmurs, purposefully circling around Ben’s clit without actually touching it. He kisses the top of Ben’s head, a gesture more tender than teasing.

Ben makes a sound—there’s no more succint word Sammy can think of to describe it than ‘Ben-ism’: a high, desperate cross between a gasp and a whine. When Ben speaks, his voice sounds almost strangled. “You and Emily both, such fuckin’,  _ shit, Sammy, do that again, _ such assholes!” 

Sammy presses his thumb just to the right of Ben’s clit, making Ben suck in a sharp breath. “Really? I thought Emily was lovely and I was your best friend?” 

He finally rolls Ben’s clit between two fingers and Ben folds like a fitted sheet—that is, messily, and never quite in the way you expect. He doesn’t come quite yet, still strung tighter than a high wire, but he’s moaning on every exhale and Sammy’s wet up to his wrist with precome. 

“How’s Emily an asshole?” he asks, and slides two fingers into Ben’s entrance while keeping his thumb on Ben’s clit. “Does she touch you like this, when you ask? Or does she keep you on edge for hours, remember when we did that, Benny? Think she’d like to see you like this, so strung out and desperate?” 

Ben clenches around Sammy’s fingers and comes hard, slumping against Sammy. Sammy rubs the ball of his hand gently over the sensitive skin, letting Ben ride out the aftershocks, and thinks about Emily watching him take Ben apart like this. Thinks about her  _ helping _ him take Ben apart. 

His own hard-on twitches at the thought.

But then Ben’s pulling Sammy’s dick out of his pants and tugging Sammy close to fuck him, and all thoughts of any moment but this one disappear.

Emily notices it herself before Sammy can say anything. 

She’s lying between Ben’s legs on his bed, leaving a trail of hickies from the scars on his chest down to his thighs. There are already partially-faded bruises there, ones she didn’t leave; purple and yellow blooms are painted over his hips. “I see you had a good time with Sammy,” she teases. 

Ben opens his mouth to say something, but she kisses the mound at the base of his thighs and the air all comes out of his lungs in a long, shivery exhale. 

It’s so easy to make Ben fall to pieces, and so beautiful, too. Like he was made for it, made to shake apart in moans and whimpers and flushes. 

Emily lifts her face from Ben long enough to ask, “Do you think Sammy would fuck you while I blow you?” 

Ben moans and comes all over her face; he squirts a rush of slick that should probably gross her out. Emily just grins and leans down to take his clit into her mouth to get him off again. He keens and whines at the sensory overload but still arches up into the heat of her lips and tongue, so she’s pretty damn sure he’s into it. 

She resolves to bring this up to Sammy the next time they have a minute to themselves.

“I was wondering,” Emily says.

She’s sitting on the kitchen island, behind Sammy as he chops fruit for the oats he’s putting together tonight. 

“Do you ever think,” Sammy begins at the same time. He shakes his head. “Nevermind, you go.” 

She clears her throat. “It’s possible you shouldn’t be holding a knife? It’s a bit of an… interesting question.” 

Sammy snorts. “Can’t be more  _ interesting  _ than mine.” Nevertheless, he wipes off the knife and sets it to one side. He turns and grins at Emily. “What’s up?” 

She coughs again, shifting from side to side on the counter. “It was just something I noticed.” 

Emily isn’t one to beat around the bush. That and the deep flush on her face are what first tip Sammy off that she really does have something different on her mind than the questions about King Falls mythology or radio hosting. She drums her fingers on the countertop and takes a deep breath. “I know, um, I know you’re gay.” 

“Yeah?” Sammy can’t help but draw his answer out into a question of its own.

“But I was with Ben— _ with _ Ben, you know—” Emily sighs and sets both hands in her lap. “This is ridiculous; I am a grown-ass woman and should not have this many hang-ups about this.” 

It’s about now that Sammy realizes she’s talking about sex. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s hard to talk about stuff that you haven’t really verbalized before, I know.” He leans against the counter beside her and nudges her with a shoulder. “Abstinence-only education is a hell of a thing to do to kids.” 

“I—” she snort-laughs a little and leans into Sammy’s shoulder. “Okay, you’re very helpful but also, don’t you dad-voice me when I’m trying to ask you to have a threesome!” She stiffens immediately and swears. “I mean—I—no, that was what I meant. I just… wanted to ask you more kindly than that. Not for me, for Ben. I mean, kind of for me, I love Ben and  _ really _ love seeing him happy, you know?” 

“I know,” Sammy says. His voice is faint. He doesn’t think he could speak up if his life depended on it. 

Emily hops off the counter—her face barely comes up to his chest while he sits up there. She’s just barely shorter than Ben. “You—is this okay? God, I’m sorry.” She peers at his face, guilt lining her eyes and wrinkling her forehead. “I should have waited for a better time.” 

“Is there any really good time to bring up a threesome?” Sammy muses, retreating from dealing with feelings to the safety of quips. He stares at the ceiling lights, in all their fluorescent glory. 

“You don’t have to answer now,” Emily says, and she’s chewing on her lip as she looks up at him and he remembers he hasn’t actually answered yet.

“Wait, Em, no! I mean yes!” He hops off the counter to stand at what is at least slightly more even ground. “I think it’s a great idea. I was going to ask you the same thing, actually.” 

“Really?” 

“Abso-fucking-lutely.”

So when it comes down to it, agreeing to the threesome isn’t that hard. Ben, when they bring it up to him after one of their weekly movie nights, is  _ more _ than enthusiastic. He about jumps the both of them there on the couch, but by then Emily and Sammy have a plan. No matter how hot Ben is when he’s sprawled across both of their laps, begging someone to kiss him. 

Finding the right time to enact that plan is, it turns out, the difficult part. 

Between Emily’s schedule at the library, finding a time Lily be home, and Sammy and Ben’s show, well… It’s harder to find an uninterrupted night that the three of them all share than they would like. 

But Ben is nothing if not stubborn, and he makes a night work. Lily’s spending the night with Katie, having promised to share no details about her night if they share no details about theirs. They aren’t on duty at the station, and Emily doesn’t have an early workday tomorrow. Plenty of time for activities and sleep. 

“See,” Ben says when he sits down on the arm of the couch and pulls out a notebook—

“Ben, Benny,  _ tell me _ that is not a sex notebook. Please. Please tell me that,” Sammy begs. 

“I would tell you that,” Ben begins, and he’s already a little flushed. “If I could.” 

“Ben.” 

“Look, we needed a good place to keep track of scheduling for tonight! And it’s not like I could put on the fucking, shared Google calendar, ‘Hey, guys, I’m unavailable for tonight because I’m getting  _ fucked _ .’” Ben gesticulates as he talks, nearly falling off the couch before Sammy hooks an arm around his waist.

“He makes a good point.” Emily leans on the other side of the island, grinning at her boys. “But Benny, you cannot convince me that you did not already have this notebook.” 

Ben opens his mouth, then shuts it again. “I just wanna remember what you guys like,” he murmurs, almost petulant. 

Sammy gathers Ben off the arm of the couch into his lap, pressing kisses on Ben’s face as he does. “And we love you for it,” he assures him. “Even if you are killing the rainforests to do so.” 

“Hey!” Ben protests, but he’s easily distracted by Sammy nipping at the place where his jaw and neck meet. 

“You ready to get started?” Sammy asks.

Ben shivers in his arms, goosebumps running along every inch of exposed skin. “Hell yeah.” 

Sammy takes a second to get his legs underneath him and stands, taking Ben with him. Ben yelps but holds on, wrapping his legs around Sammy’s waist. 

“Red carpet treatment for me, huh,” he gets out. 

“Shush,” Sammy says. “Only romance now.” 

Ben very much wants to make that into a joke somehow, but Emily comes up behind Sammy. All she has to do is smile at him, and he has no idea how he’s going to make it through tonight. “Guys, I need you to promise me something,” he says while they walk. The three of them are almost to his bedroom now—his bed is bigger than Sammy’s; it made the most sense. 

Sammy pauses, shifting his hold on Ben enough to let Ben make eye contact with everyone. “Love you, but don’t take too long,” he warns. “I’m tall, but it’s all noodle. I don’t know how long I can hold you.” 

“Got it. I need… Shit.” Ben’s blushed darker now, probably all splotchily red and pink across his face. “Don’t stop. I know I get, uh, overstimulated. But I want you to keep going. Even if—even if I cry. I promise, I fucking swear to God, I want it.” 

Emily leans in to hug both of them. “Promise. In exchange, though, we need you,” she taps him on the forehead, “to tell us if you really want us to stop. No sitting through things because you think you should be able to handle them if your body’s telling you no or if you get dysphoric.”

Ben nods so enthusiastically he almost gets dizzy. “Um. Though. I might say I can’t handle things, but. Kind of want you to keep going?” he admits. 

“Red, yellow, green? As a consent system, I mean,” Sammy suggests. He hitches Ben up in his arms and Ben breathes in sharply at the contact. 

“Sounds—sounds good,” he manages. “Red for permastop, yellow for pause to talk, and green for yes, yes, please keep going, or, you know, the only one I’ll actually need.”

Sammy pinches his ass. “Be good.”

“Or what?” 

Emily laughs and kisses Ben on the cheek. “Or we’ll be very, very nice to you.” 

“You heard the lady,” Sammy says. He makes his way over to the bed and just—there’s no better way to put it than that he lays Ben out on the bed, like Ben’s a fucking  _ banquet  _ to be devoured. “We’re going to undress you now, okay?” Ben just barely gets out an affirmative sound. 

Emily kneels behind his head and Sammy between his knees, and with the two of them working together it’s almost no time at all until Ben’s naked on his bed. One of them must have turned up the temperature at some point, because it’s just warm enough that excitement is the only thing making him shiver. 

“Do you think he wants to know what we’re going to do to him?” Emily stage whispers. She’s pinned Ben’s shoulders under her knees. Her legs are spread wide enough that as he squirms under Sammy and Emily’s gaze, he can tell that she definitely is not wearing any underwear. 

“Mmmm, I think he can wait,” Sammy says. He’s not bothering to lower his voice one bit. “After all, the more time we spend talking about touching him, the less time we spend touching him.”

“Yeah, yeah, that!” Ben interjects. He hooks a leg behind Sammy’s back, attempting to drag Sammy closer. Sammy is unmoved. 

“Pushy, pushy. You gonna even let me get undressed first, or am I supposed to fuck you through my jeans?” 

“Sammy,” Ben whines, rolling his hips up for friction that isn’t there. He’s slick and wet, has been basically since Sammy had picked him up off the couch. 

“I think he needs a distraction while you get undressed,” Emily pipes up. 

Ben cranes his neck back and gets a great view of Emily raising her skirt, revealing a thatch of dark hair with rosy-pink lips parted in the center.

“Please,” he begs.

“Oh, well, if you’re going to ask nicely,” Emily says, and scoots forward to straddle his face. 

She’s heady and thick and just as wet as he is, tasting of salt and slick as he licks up into her desperately. He knows how Emily likes it, has notes about tongue movements and sucking somewhere, but he can’t think of anything right now except how desperate he is to touch and be touched in return. 

Ben is vaguely aware of the loss of Sammy’s warm weight at the foot of the bed, but it’s a far second to the heat of Emily right here and now.  She rides his face rough; she’ll come fast like this, and be ready for more in moments. He’s racing to the finish line as fast as they both can go. 

She grinds down as she comes, gasping and panting and taking what she wants when she wants it. Ben knew he was in love long before this, but he’s gotta admit that this is pretty fuckin’ great too. He’s still thrusting up and squirming under her, unable to keep himself still. 

Sammy settles back between his legs, steadying himself and Ben all in one. “Think he’s ready?” 

“I don’t know,” Emily says, shuffling back so Ben’s head is lying on her thighs. He’s panting too, heaving breaths that leave no room to insist that he is ready right the fuck now and would Sammy hurry up and fuck him, please. He has the distinct feeling Emily planned it like this. “He’d say he was, but there’s never any harm in being absolutely certain.” 

“Fu—uck you,” Ben sighs out on a long exhale. Sammy works from one finger to two, to three, in what feels like the blink of an eye. Emily’s petting his hair, murmuring things sweet and dirty and mean, and before he knows it all his muscles seize up and he comes just like that. 

Sammy pushes in while Ben’s still loose-limbed and wrung out, and it takes an embarrassingly short amount of time for him to work Ben right back up to the edge of coming again. Emily shifts to kneel by Ben’s side and leans down, presses her forehead to his. 

“How many times do you think you can come tonight?” she asks, and kisses him through his second orgasm of the night. 

There’s a slow rhythm to the way Sammy fucks him now, thrusting in and staying there for half a second, never fully pulling all the way out. Just looking at his face, Ben can tell he isn’t bantering back and forth because he’s concentrating on not coming. 

Which is pretty fuckin’ flattering, in Ben’s opinion. Also, he’s about to ruin that goal. “Sammy,” he croons, letting his voice go low and rough. “Sammy, baby, don’t think I’ve noticed you haven’t come yet.” 

“If you can still talk, I’m not doing my job,” Sammy grunts, and he pulls Ben’s hips up to meet him on the next push in and Ben  _ keens. _ Sammy smirks just a little at that, which. Is deserved. 

“Remember what I asked you the other night?” Emily’s still at Ben’s side, stroking his hair and smiling at him. 

He remembers. 

He remembers very, very well. 

Emily leans over to lick around Ben’s clit while Sammy keeps fucking him, and that’s it, that’s all it takes. He crashes over that edge like so many rocks tumbling off a cliff. _ Rocks fall, everyone dies, but it’s just a little death so we’re all alright, you know?  _

“Benny,” Emily says, and  _ oh _ the rush of her hot breath over his inner thighs is distracting. “We love you, really, but what on earth are you talking about?” 

Ben’s babbling, he realizes, talking in shitty metaphors and half-hitched breaths that are nearing sobs. “Nothing, nevermind, just keep going!” 

Against Ben’s clearly expressed wishes, Sammy slows, stopping with the head of his dick just brushing Ben’s skin. He’s dribbling, slightly, translucent precum beading along his tip. “Hey, Emily, I just had an idea,” he says, his voice telegraphing with every syllable that he had this idea long before now. 

“Oh, I like that idea,” Emily answers without hesitation. She wraps her arm around Ben, coaxing him up until he’s sitting. Sammy lies down next to him, and Ben needs no further convincing to straddle Sammy and sink onto his cock. He barely has the energy to ride Sammy, but that’s okay, because it looks like Sammy is more than willing to do most of the work. 

Ben can just slump over Sammy and let Sammy fuck him and Emily bite bruises into his shoulder and neck. He doesn’t have the energy to stop himself from letting out needy whines and those almost-sobs, doesn’t have the ability even to  _ try. _

When he comes for the fourth time, he cries. Quiet, begging sobs, tears rolling down his face. 

Sammy pauses and Ben shakes his head so fast he gets dizzy. “Please, please, don’t stop, don’t fuckin’ stop,” he begs, and this time Sammy listens. He moves faster, barely pulling out, more grinding into Ben than anything else. 

Emily reaches around Ben to set the ball of her hand against his clit—she doesn’t even have to do anything herself. The friction of Ben and Sammy moving does all the work for her.

“Shit,” Sammy groans, and comes inside Ben. It’s wet and messy and disgusting and Ben is abso-fucking-lutely getting off on it. 

“Just one more,” Emily whispers into his ear. “Come on, Benny, you can do it. For us.” Ben comes quietly this last time, oversensitized and exhausted in the best possible way. “That’s it,” Emily murmurs. “You’re so good for us, you know? You’re amazing, Benny.” 

He hums a sleepy, happy note. He’s vaguely aware of Sammy pulling out and wrinkles his nose at the sensation of cum dripping down his thighs. Then Emily and Sammy are both gone, and there’s a minute where he’s cold and sort of sticky, but they’re back before worry sets in. 

They clean him up gently, carefully, and make sure he drinks water before they settle in on either side of him. The bed isn’t really meant for three adults who aren’t actively on top of each other, but they make it work somehow. 

They always do. 

**Author's Note:**

> deep thanks to sage for giving me the excuse to write this  
> ALSO important edit note: everyone is fluid-bonded and everyone who can get pregnant is on birth control


End file.
